Twisted
by DopplerGirl
Summary: In which the deepest darkest secrets of the inhabitants of the Gallagher Academy are revealed. Series of one-shots. Dark Themes.
1. Invisible

Cammie had made about three cuts before her hands began to shake.

It wasn't that she couldn't handle the blade opening her flesh. Far from it. Three months of practice had left scars all over her arms as proof. It was the shallowness of the cuts that made it different. She had never made cuts this deep before, never felt so much blood run down her wrist.

Cammie leaned her head back and relished in the mental relief that came with the physical pain. She was trying hard not to think about _him_, yet thinking of nothing but.

Josh.

It would have been their one year anniversary today. And he was spending it with that blonde _slut _ Dee Dee.

Her arm was flowing as she made another slit, and then another. Biting back cries of pain for each one so nobody would hear her, she slid the blade over her skin over and over. Slowly, the cuts formed a word.

Her sobs were uncontrollable now. Tears tracked down her dirty cheeks, but nobody was there to hear them fall.

Cammie hated this. Her life was going to be perfect. She was going to be top of the CIA, she knew it. But Josh had come in and he'd been ripped away before she had the shot to tell the normal-boy from Roseville how she felt. That she loved him.

And now the only boy who had ever made her feel like she wasn't invisible was barred from her forever.

Zach. Cammie laughed, a weakened but cruel sound, at his name. Handsome, funny, cocky, mysterious, he was everything a girl could want. But he could never compare to Josh. That kiss they shared before summer break meant nothing to her. He was nothing more than a mere replacement.

_Chameleon,_ she thought bitterly. It used to be a compliment, a fact signaling the natural spying ability she had. But recently it had become a burden. A reminder to something she hated being.

She wondered what cruel divine being made her so plain. What made her eyes so dull, and her hair so boring. How could she blend in enough that no one in this goddamned spy school, not even her supposed _best friends,_ cared enough to notice the gaunt look in her eyes, or the fact she never wore anything but long-sleeves anymore.

Even in her own home, Gallagher Academy, she wasn't seen.

She never would be again.

The bleeding slowed, but didn't stop. The short break from the mental sadness was coming to a close, and Cammie was getting tired. Briefly she considered suicide, letting herself bleed until her last breath, but repelled the idea. She was to afraid of what might lie there for her after death to be wrapped in its embrace just yet.

Sighing, she began washing the blood of her arm with a water bottle, before wrapping some gauze she'd swiped from the infirmary around her wrist. The cuts were still bleeding, but nothing the gauze couldn't hold back. Nothing make-up couldn't cover when they had healed.

Once that was taken care off, she rolled her sleeves down, forced a smile on, and walked out of the passageway, into the halls where all her sisters walked. Hiding the scars she knew nobody would see, but was forever etched in her skin. The word that had plagued her for years.

_Invisible_


	2. Invincible

Bex was punching the living shit out of her sparring partner.

It wasn't that she had any particular animosity to the whimpering freshman. But as she landed another perfect punch to the innocent girl's rib cage, saw the flash of pain in her fearful eyes, Bex felt a strange satisfaction.

_If you knew me now, _she thought, _You never would of tried anything._

Thinking about that disastrous night six years ago, she was filled with the unimaginable fury that always came with remembering _him. _And suddenly she wasn't fighting with Holly, the small ninth grader, but Kendall.

The bastard who raped her when she was ten.

Bex didn't notice the screams of the girl she had pinned. She couldn't feel the blood that was coming off her fist from the force of her blows. She didn't hear her roommates and gym coach screaming at her to stop. She just saw Kendall. She only felt the burning hatred and the need to end him.

That's what scared her the most.

And when the sent her too her room later, on probation for putting Holly in a two-hour coma, she didn't care. Because Bex knew she had to be strong, had to be unbreakable. If that meant hurting others to get there, so be it. If they weren't strong enough to survive without help, they didn't deserve to live in the first place. Not everyone could be like her.

Except Grant. Strong, handsome Grant. He was nothing more than a punching bag to test her strength. He may have seemed sweet at first, what with that fond nickname, but in the end, he was just like Kendall and every other man. Their 'relationship' if you could classify a series of flirtatious comments as such, didn't end on a good note

_British Bombshell, _she scoffed, _He never gave a damn about me._

Glancing around the room she shared with four other girls to make sure she was alone, Bex reached into her closet. After a few moments of rummaging, she straightened up with a tiny bottle of pills in her hands. Not even pausing to debate the morals of her decision, she shot the steroids back into her mouth.

Bex had been taking steroids since a month after the incident. She had been addicted for so long, its a wonder none of her roommates knew. She had been training her ass of since she was ten, to make sure nothing like that could ever happen. That she would always have the upper hand in the situation.

She still remembered that night. The night where she was attacked by a man fifteen years older than her. Kendall Gorman had been visiting her father for the weekend. Being the daughter of two spies, she had always saw the appraising looks he'd given her, but being ten, it was easily ignored. One day when she was walking home from the park at sunset, he came out of the bushes. She recalled being confused at first, but feeling pain soon enough. She remembered screaming for mercy, but getting none.

That night lasted a long time. Her parents were out on a mission, trusting her spy instincts to keep her safe. But nothing she did slowed him a little. He was impossible to stop.

She'd always been weak, never standing up for herself. Nothing on this level though. She never imagine anything like this.

And she'd been helpless.

Not anymore.

Bex looked down sadistically at the crumpled piece of paper in her hands. Opening it, she bestowed every prayer she had on Liz Sutton for finding the address she'd spent years searching for. Poor Little Lizzie didn't realize how big a part she played in Bex's revenge, and she never would.

After all, who would imagine their roommates summer plans was to commit a murder.

_Watch out Kendall, _Bex thought to herself, as she took another pill for good measure, _I'm coming for you._

_Invincible_


	3. Irrational

Liz always had trouble making the tough decisions.

But today one particular issue was causing her to be torn.

_Should I eat today?_

Don't laugh, it was a big deal. Staring in the mirror, Liz couldn't help but hate her figure. She had gained two pounds in the last month, and was becoming dangerously close to a ninety pounds.

It was terrible.

_I'm going to get fat, _she thought ashamed of herself..

Liz hadn't always been this way. Once upon a time, little Elizabeth Sutton was the chubbiest kid at school. Regardless of her clearly superior intelligence, she was bullied by everyone, her peers, her teachers, and even her parents couldn't hold back snide comments.

So, in an angry burst of pent up emotion, at age twelve Liz got plastic surgery. Through an operation she designed herself, and a shady hotel with a creepy doctor, she lost about eighty pounds of weight, and was excepted into the Gallagher Academy with a whole new body and swagger **(A/N Don't laugh, that's a legit word)**. Her parents never cared enough to stop her; they just wanted the skinny, southern girl they had received from the surgery. They wanted the insanely smart and confident blonde that had taken fat, shy Liz's place.

Too bad they didn't realize how fragile her confidence became.

Her weight became a fragile subject for her. People called her skinny, some said it was almost unnatural. Especially her roommates. Nobody had ever questioned why Liz would always order food, and then pick at it longingly at it until the end of lunch. Nobody noticed when she would clutch her stomach in starvation as her self induced huger became to much at times.

It wasn't that she was invisible. She was just to smart to be caught.

It was sick the way she starved herself. But she couldn't help it. Her illogical fear of weight gain began to wear her down.

The only one who knew was Jonas.

She couldn't keep a secret like that from someone as smart as her. But instead of trying to help her, he asked to study whether or not her senseless was from mental illness or her shaky past. Liz became a science experiment to him.

Asshole.

No matter, he was gone now. It was just her and her anorexia against the world.

Lucky her.

None of the mattered if she couldn't get the weight thing under control.

She sighed and made her decision.

_I'm not going to eat today, _Liz thought, _I can make it four days right?_

After all, it wasn't as if she had a problem was it?

_Irrational_


	4. Intoxicated

Macey didn't know where her reputation as a drunk became more than just rumor.

Maybe it was when she began shoplifting. Or maybe it was when she began sleeping around with every cute guy in sight. But the truth was that she never had touched a bottle of Liquor in her life until her mom began beating her.

Sure, she somehow managed to stay sober at Gallagher. Or at least on the weekdays she did. But during weekends and vacations it was hard to find her after dark without a bottle in one hand.

Macey hated her dad. Hated him for being on tour. Hated him for cheating on her mom and driving his wife insane with jealous rage. But mostly she hated him for turning his head as her mother beat her any chance she got.

It didn't start this bad. When he first started campaigning, Mrs. Mchenry was completely fine. A bit ambitious, but not abusive.

The power hungry, bitch of a mother didn't come until much later.

So now summer became just another three months to survive and get wasted. Winter break just became a week to nurse hangovers. Slowly Macey began to wither away.

Her icy, cold facade only came down on special occasions now. She had the guts to come to class intoxicated at spy school. It only added to the fun.

Sleeping with Zach, Grant and Jonas. Meaningless, and she felt not guilt over her betrayal.

Sleeping with Preston. Just something to do while she was bored.

Macey tended her bruises, wincing as she encountered a particularly painful one. It didn't matter, in a few hours she'd be to smashed to care.

Macey knew it was only a matter of time before she got kicked out of Gallagher. She'd have to be home schooled by her mother. But she couldn't find the strength in her to fight anymore.

She couldn't fight her own mother. Just like she couldn't fight her alcohol addiction.

She was emotionless, not even crying out during beatings. All she had to look forward to now was another shot of Vodka. Nothing mattered anymore.

_Intoxicated_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, here is the most depressing thing I have ever written. I'm not sure where this came from, but down from my deepest, darkest, most depressed thoughts this short story idea was born. The part of me that doesn't believe in happy endings possessed me to keep typing. I know it was horribly sad and short, but I liked it. I had this really different idea for Cammie. It was longer and it ended happy too, with her no longer cutting. And then, I realized I didn't like it, it didn't speak to me. So I wrote a much more depressing downer that kinda played on the same idea, but with no Zammie. If I get enough reviews though, I'll put it up regardless. I feel as if I owe it to you, my faithful readers, for possible scarring you mentally. Sorry about that. Also about the title, I have no idea where<em> Deadly I's <em>came from. I just know it inspired the whole basis of 'I' words. I think its cool. So R&R and I'll update _BMB _Monday. Okay?**

**~Sarah**


End file.
